Daughters of War
by H.P.Salinas
Summary: Annabeth y Reyna son enviadas por ¡Oh sorpresa! Juno a otro mundo, donde los habitantes de Atlantis dependen de ellas para enfrentarse a la guerra contra el señor de la Oscuridad. Me basé en un MMORPG para hacer el fanfic, espero que les guste. Femslash Reynabeth, etán advertidos.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, sé que debo del otro fanfic, pero no pude resistir escribir este, a ver qué tal queda.

Annabeth despertó con un dolor de cabeza intenso. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida… no recordaba mucho después de haber cenado en el campamento Júpiter. Se quedó ahí, viendo a la nada por un momento. Delante de ella lo único que podía ver era el cielo. Sentía bajo su cabeza algo suave y caliente, bastante cómodo y que parecía… respirar.

En seguida pensó en Percy, pero al voltear encontró a la pretora del campamento romano. Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano dormía plácidamente con los brazos alrededor de la rubia. Estaban acostadas sobre hierba y a su alrededor no había mucho más que árboles, estaban en un claro, por eso podía ver el cielo antes.

Reyna se movió, como queriendo despertar, por un momento no pasó nada pero luego abrió los ojos lentamente. Annabeth podía percibir que también tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, miró hacia arriba y luego hacia Annabeth.

Para sorpresa de la rubia la pretora solo sonrió suavemente. Luego, como si se diera cuenta de algo quitó las manos de su alrededor y se levantó. Annabeth hizo lo mismo, no es que tuviera otra opción pues estaba acostada en ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó y luego miró a Annabeth preocupada-¿estás bien?

Annabeth le sonrió para tranquilizarla, aún no terminaba de despertar, pero, al menos, el dolor de cabeza estaba disminuyendo.

-Estoy bien, solo no tengo idea de dónde-dijo. Se levantó, preocupada al ver que no encontraba su arma. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de una tela que no reconocía y una camisa de botones holgada. Vio a Reyna y tenía la misma ropa. Frunció el ceño, algo estaba totalmente mal.

-Esto es… no… no lo sé, no se parece a ningún lugar que he visto antes pero… me recuerda a la isla de Circe-dijo Reyna, que se había levantado y ahora caminaba por el claro mirándolo todo. Annabeth asintió y se puso las manos en la cintura para ver alrededor. Entonces reparó en una figura que las miraba a lo lejos. Forzó la vista pero no logró verla bien.

-Mira allá, hay alguien-dijo la rubia. Con una mirada se puso de acuerdo con Reyna y ambas trotaron hacia la persona que estaba en el borde del claro, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

-Veo que ya han despertado-sonrió el ser. Annabeth no podía decidir qué era. Su piel y sus ropas eran totalmente blancas, con un brillo dorado que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Aún así, no le daba la sensación extraña de peligro que sentía con casi todas las diosas-Soy el espíritu de Éter, estoy aquí porque la diosa Juno me dijo que en éste lugar aparecerían las salvadoras de Atlantis-explicó.

Annabeth alzó una ceja y miró a Reyna, quien miraba seriamente al espíritu.

-¿Por qué nosotras?-preguntó la pretora con un tono peligroso en su voz. Annabeth también estaba enojada, apenas iba saliendo de una guerra, una batalla que le había costado mucho dolor, y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza desconocida.

Aunque estaba maldiciendo a Juno…Hera ¿qué rayos? Desde hace una semana había estado pensando y diciendo los nombres en romano, se sentía bastante rara con eso, en fin, se quitó el THDA de encima y puso atención en lo que tenía en frente.

-El mundo está en grave peligro, éste mundo, al menos, nuestros guerreros no son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a un dios, la señora Juno dijo que ustedes lo serían, pero debían prepararse primero.

De nuevo, las dos hijas de la guerra intercambiaron miradas. Annabeth respiró hondo, sabía que, aunque no quisiera, no tenía otra opción que seguir las órdenes de la diosa.

-Bien ¿qué hay que hacer?-dijo la hija de Atenea decidida. Si no había otra opción… haría lo que fuera necesario para volver a casa con sus amigos.

-Deberán probar su valor a Atlantis, primero tienen que encontrar una aldea, está al este de aquí, en ese lugar están Guerreros de la Orden, ellos les dirán qué hacer, díganles que son enviadas de los dioses-dijo el espíritu-mucha suerte, guerreras.

Y con eso desapareció, dejando tras ella un montón de cosas en el suelo. Annabeth y Reyna se acercaron y vieron que había ahí dos mochilas, con comida y bolsas de dormir bastante rudimentarias. Reyna suspiró.

-Supongo que tendremos un largo viaje aquí-dijo y tomó una mochila.

Annabeth hizo lo mismo.

-odio a Juno… al fin todo estaba bien de nuevo y… vamos, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de celebrarlo con Percy-dijo. Annabeth observó que Reyna miraba a otro lado incómoda, se preguntó si era porque le gustaba Percy… decidió que probablemente era eso así que no dijo nada más.

-Bueno, bueno, mejor nos apuramos para que puedas volver con tu novio-dijo sonriendo la romana y se puso a caminar. Al parecer la mochila tenía una brújula. Annabeth entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió dejar pasar el extraño comportamiento de la romana.

El paisaje dentro del bosque era como el de un cuento de hadas. Había enormes árboles de colores azulados con frutos brillantes. Annabeth se perdió viéndolos, no podía creer que en serio estaba en un mundo completamente distinto al suyo. De pronto se sintió vulnerable. No sabía nada de ese mundo, y no saber era lo peor que le podía pasar a la hija de la sabiduría.

-No me gusta esto… no conocemos nada de este sitio-dijo Annabeth. Reyna volteó y le sonrió de lado.

-¿Asustada, Chase?-le preguntó con tono de burla. Annabeth frunció el ceño, nunca había visto a Reyna fuera de su puesto de pretora, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no la conocía como ella pensaba.

-No seas tonta, claro que no-dijo rodando los ojos-es solo que… no lo sé, nunca me había enfrentado a algo de lo que no conozco nada-terminó, esperaba otra burla de parte de la romana pero en cambio recibió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hey, estaremos bien, somos guerreras después de todo-le dijo. Annabeth asintió y se calmó un poco. Tendría que confiar en sus instintos y en Reyna para sobrevivir.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero, para aclarar un review que me llegó...en inglés.

I supose you don't speak spanish and you used google translate, well, Annabeth is a girl but it translate the word ''Ella'', that means ''She'' in ''He'' And... they are looking to save Atlantis... that's all I have now, also Reyna is in love with Annabeth.

El sol estaba cayendo en el horizonte cuando llegaron al poblado que el espíritu mencionó. Annabeth se adelantó pero Reyna la detuvo. La romana fijó su vista en el campo alrededor de la ciudad, había algo raro en él. Unas figuras negras se movían de un lado al otro. No podía decir qué eran pero pensó que no era muy buena idea acercarse, al menos no en ese momento.

-Deberíamos acampar aquí… en la mañana tendremos una mejor posición para pelear si es necesario-dijo, ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Annabeth. Dejó caer la mochila y se puso a desempacar la bolsa de dormir.

Sabía que en ese equipo ella no mandaba, no era como en el campamento, en ese mundo ella no era nada. Eso tenía dos lados, por una parte no le gustaba dejar la pretoría así… por otro lado, se sentía liberada, nadie dependía de ella, nadie esperaba nada de ella… al menos nadie cercano, de la diosa se encargaría luego.

-Bien, pero podrías escuchar mi opinión antes de decidir algo-comentó la rubia y se sentó a su lado. Reyna sonrió.

-Lo siento, supongo que estoy acostumbrada a solo decir las cosas y que los demás obedezcan-terminó de acomodar su cama y se levantó-Iré a buscar leña, podrías ir encendiendo una fogata, no creo que nos vean desde ahí-La pretora esperó a que la griega asintiera y luego se internó en el bosque.

Regresó unos minutos después y se encontró con una Annabeth estresada hincada frente a un montón de palitos humeantes.

Reyna alzó una ceja-¿No puedes encender la fogata?-dijo mientras dejaba la leña a un lado.

Annabeth la miró y dejó las piedras a un lado-No, están húmedos o algo, es imposible-se quejó la griega. Reyna se rió y se sentó a su lado.

-A ver qué tan imposible es, _graecus_-la pretora tomó dos piedras y las hizo chocar entre sí, pero no eran pedernales, así que no pasó nada. Entonces decidió dejarlas y usar dos palitos, los frotó uno contra otro sobre un tronco y después de unos minutos empezó a salir humo, seguido de eso, había una pequeña flama iluminando la noche.

Reyna sonrió triunfante y miró a Annabeth.

-Parece que era posible después de todo-dijo. Annabeth rodó los ojos.

-Ya, vamos a comer y a dormir, mañana tenemos que ver qué rayos eran esas cosas-acto seguido sacó algo de la mochila-creo… creo que es carne seca o algo así-dijo mostrando las tiras café.

Reyna tomó una y le dio una mordida.

-Comestible-dijo-si no nos mata entonces está bien-comieron en silencio y rápido. Cuando terminaron Reyna se acostó sobre el saco de dormir, que era más bien una manta gruesa, solamente.

-Hace mucho que no estaba en una misión así-comentó-es bueno, alejarse de todo… aunque sea en una misión que ni siquiera recuerdo haber aceptado-bufó con lo último.

-Pues yo no estoy tan contenta aunque… tal vez tengas razón… algo de aventura desconocida a veces es buena… en especial si es contigo-dijo lo último un poco más bajo. Reyna la miró divertida.

-¿Ah, sí?-ladeó la cabeza-¿por qué es eso, Chase?

-Porque me caes bien, no eres tan idiota como los demás-contestó la hija de Atenea-Percy es… Percy, pero a veces me estresa-dijo mirando a la fogata.

-Ya, la mayoría de los chicos así son, no podemos hacer nada al respecto-dijo la pretora.

-Supongo que te agrada alejarte del campamento, debe ser mucha presión-Reyna se encogió de hombros.

-Es bueno... no lo sé, no sé cómo me siento, han pasado muchas cosa y... no sé, creo que simplemente estoy algo cansada de estar al mando, de que todos dependan de mí-susurró lo último-Reyna volteó la cara, en verdad no se sentía cómoda hablando de sus sentimientos. Annabeth al parecer lo notó porque no insistió.

-Bueno… cambiando de tema ¿qué haremos? Es decir… ¿Cuál es el plan?-Reyna la miró, no muy segura de cómo contestar.

-Supongo que tenemos que ver más de este mundo para pensar en eso-dijo al fin-por ahora duerme, mañana veremos qué pasa con esa tal Atlantis.

Annabeth no discutió y se acostó al lado de la romana, poniendo su propia manta para cubrirlas a ambas, sí podrían dormir sobre algo suave y a la vez cubrirse del frío.

-Buenas noches, Reyna-dijo Annabeth cerrando los ojos.

-Dulces sueños-respondió y se dio la vuelta, quedando con la espalda pegada a la de la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente Reyna se levantó primero. Annabeth la estaba abrazando por la espalda, con la frente pegada a su nuca. Reyna tragó saliva y, con cuidado y algo de desgana, se deshizo del abrazo de la griega. Annabeth abrió los ojos por un momento pero luego volvió a cerrarlos y hundió la cara en la improvisada almohada.

-Aún no ha salido el sol, Reyna-murmuró la rubia. Reyna se sobresaltó, pensó que estaba dormida. Respiró hondo y se planteó volver a dormir, entonces unos gritos provenientes de algún lugar entre ellas y la ciudad terminaron de despertar a su compañera.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Annabeth.

"¡_Ayuda! ¡Son demasiados!" _Se escuchaban los gritos. Reyna se puso de pie y miró hacia la ciudad, en el camino empedrado que iba desde los bosques hasta los muros de madera de la ciudad, se veía una especie de carreta, la cual estaba siendo atacada por unos… ¿bichos gigantes? Si la vista no le fallaba, eso eran exactamente lo que eran, unos enormes escarabajos gigantes.

-Rápido, tenemos que ayudarlos, empaca todo-dijo y metió las cosas a la mochila aprisa.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo se colgaron las mochilas y echaron a correr hacia la carreta. Ahí encontraron a dos hombres muertos y cuatro más intentando acabar con los escarabajos gigantes con espadas, aunque no parecían tener idea de cómo usar una espada.

Reyna dejó caer la mochila y se abalanzó sobre la espada de uno de los guardias muertos. La tomó y en un solo movimiento volvió polvo a dos de los insectos.

De reojo podía ver a Annabeth haciendo lo mismo con el otro guardia, pero los insectos parecían no morir. Reyna se dio cuenta de que venían de unos agujeros enormes en la tierra.

-¡Son muchos! ¿Qué hacemos?-gritó la griega.

-Vamos por la carreta, limpiaremos el camino hacia la ciudad-dijo la pretora y esperó a que Annabeth llegara hasta el vehículo tirado por caballos.

Subió de un salto y tiró de las riendas, Reyna saltó a la parte trasera de la carreta y se agarró de ella, quedando con medio cuerpo afuera. Con la mano libre iba deshaciéndose de los insectos que las seguían. Pudo ver que Annabeth hacía lo mismo adelante mientras los asustados campesinos guiaban la carreta.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad salieron unos diez arqueros y empezaron a dispararles a los insectos mientras las puertas se abrían, una vez que pasaron las puertas se sellaron con un sonoro "clac" y los guardias las rodearon.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth suspiró de alivio al entrar en la ciudad. Esos insectos parecían infinitos. Miró alrededor para encontrarse con un montón de soldados en armaduras tipo medieval.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó uno, que, aparte de la armadura, tenía una capa roja y su casco estaba descubierto. Era el comandante, adivinó la hija de Atenea.

-Mejor pregunta: ¿Quiénes son _ustedes_?-se adelantó Reyna poniéndose al lado de la rubia aún con la espada desenvainada y la mano libre descansando en la cintura. Annabeth no estaba segura de cómo se las arreglaba para actuar como si nada después de la alocada carrera hacia la ciudad, pero la pretora conseguía continuar con su aire de autoridad y confianza.

Annabeth la miró, tal vez por más de lo debido. Los ojos de la romana estaban fijos en el hombre de la armadura. Él era mucho más grande que ellas, mejor equipado y probablemente con mucha experiencia, pero aún así parecía incómodo con la mirada que le daba Reyna.

-Ejem… supongo que sería correcto agradecerles…señoritas… Soy el capitán Marlos, estoy encargado de la seguridad del pueblo de Coan-se presentó.

-Yo soy Reyna Ávila, hija de Bellona, preto… enviada de Juno, para ayudar al pueblo de Atlantis, junto con mi compañera, Annabeth Chase, hija de Minerv- es decir… de Atenea-se presentó la romana.

-Así es, el espíritu de Éter nos ha enviado aquí-dijo la Annabeth-Veo que tienen problemas ahí afuera-comentó. La gente del pueblo empezó a murmurar, obviamente no convencidos del todo.

-Se lo probaremos si es necesario-dijo Annabeth. Reyna la miró interrogante pero la rubia la ignoró-acabaremos con la paga.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Solas?-preguntó el capitán. Reyna asintió.

-Si nos proporcionan equipo y un medio para llegar a Atlantis cuando terminemos, lo haremos-declaró la pelinegra.

El capitán lo pensó un momento. Annabeth pensó que les diría que no, pero al final suspiró y asintió.

-Si piensan que podrán… ya lo han intentado muchos. Hay una entrada a los túneles de los escarabajos, si encuentran a la reina y la matan detendrán a los demás.

-Unos bichos… meternos bajo tierra, sí, creo que lo haremos-dijo Reyna tranquila.

-Si están seguras… síganme-dijo el capitán y eso hicieron las chicas.

En el camino, Annabeth admiró la extraña arquitectura del lugar. El pueblo era de piedra y de madera tallada. Las casas no eran muy grandes, solo algunas de las posadas. La gente vestía ropa similar a la suya, parecía que estaban metidas en una convención medieval o algo así, con caballeros andantes y todo. Annabeth estaba acostumbrada a las cosas griegas y romanas, ese mundo era totalmente diferente a lo que ella había visto.

Al final del camino empedrado había una casa más grande que las demás, hecha entera de piedra y con columnas enormes a los lados de la puerta. Debía ser algún edificio de gobierno.

-Éste es el cuartel general de Coan, aquí encontrarán lo que necesiten y la información que tenemos sobre esos insectos y su guarida-

Los tres entraron al edificio. Por dentro todo era un verdadero desorden. Mapas regados por las mesas, armas recargadas en las paredes, botellas de líquidos de colores por ahí y por allá.

-Lo siento, estamos un poco atareados por la guerra, pero esos insectos no nos dejan hacer nada, parece que fueron afectados por la fuerza de la oscuridad-explicó el general.

-Ahí, en esa puerta está la armería, pueden tomar lo que necesiten.

Annabeth y Reyna entraron al cuarto y la rubia cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué opinas?-preguntó cuando estuvo segura de que estaban solas.

-Que tenemos que hacerla de exterminadoras-respondió Reyna.

-No me gusta esto, no es justo-se quejó la griega mientras empezaba a tomar el equipo. Un peto de cuero, protecciones sencillas para los brazos y una daga. Cuando se volteó Reyna estaba también lista. Llevaba algo similar a ella, pero con una espada algo grande, un escudo redondo, una cota de malla y protecciones en los brazos.

-¿cuándo ha sido justo algo para los semidioses?-respondió la romana-pensé que te habrías acostumbrado ya- terminó de ponerse el equipo y caminó a la puerta-Creo que estaremos bien con esto, por ahora-dijo.

-Bien, entre más rápido mejor-suspiró Annabeth y ambas salieron a encontrarse al capitán.

Después de una rápida charla sobre los monstruos, que al parecer habían crecido desde que el mundo empezó a ser dominado por la oscuridad de ese misterioso dios.

-Tomen, con esto podrán ver en el túnel-les dijo dándoles una esferita-es mágica, iluminará su camino-Annabeth lo tomó y luego le dijo algo más al capitán justo antes de irse.

Las dos chicas estaban afuera de la ciudad.

Reyna trataba de leer el mapa, pero no le entendía muy bien, los extraños símbolos de aquél mundo se revolvían en el papel a causa de la dislexia.

-¡Por Júpiter!-exclamó frustrada-¿Cómo es que había olvidado la dislexia?-dijo enfocando aún más sus ojos en el mapa. Annabeth aguantó una risa al ver a la pretora del campamento Júpiter tratando de leer un mapa sin éxito-Creo… creo que es por allá-dijo al fin.

-Bien-dijo Annabeth y se volteó para que Reyna no viera su sonrisa de diversión. Reyna, por su parte, solo dobló el mapa sin mucho cuidado y lo guardó en su bolsa de viaje.

Llegaron al túnel, esquivando a los insectos. No parecían tener muy buena vista y, mientras se quedaran a más de cinco metros lejos, no las verían.

-¿Esa es la entrada?-preguntó Annabeth viendo un agujero enorme por donde entraban los insectos.

-Eso… eso creo. Dioses, siento que vamos a meternos a un hormiguero y eso no puede ser buena idea-comentó Reyna escondiéndose de nuevo tras la roca.

-Me recuerda a una misión que hice con Percy-murmuró la rubia-vamos, no puede ser peor que eso.

Dicho eso, saltó la roca con agilidad y empezó a acercarse a la entrada.

-Necesitamos distraerlos de algún modo-susurró Reyna detrás de Annabeth. La hija de Atenea asintió.

-Atenea siempre tiene un plan-contestó. Eso era cierto, por eso le dijo al capitán que se encargara de eso, no debía tardar.

En eso, un par de jinetes salieron disparados de la ciudad, atrayendo la atención de los insectos hacia ellos. Los que había por la entrada fueron también, así que las semidiosas tuvieron el camino libre hacia la guarida de las criaturas.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando estuvieron dentro, sacaron la esfera de luz que les dio el capitán, era una especie de linterna mágica, al menos les servía.

-Apesta-se quejó Reyna arrugando la nariz. El ambiente estaba cargado de humedad y olía a encerrado, sumándole el asqueroso aroma de los insectos era casi insoportable.

-Sí, hay que acabar con esto rápido.-dijo Annabeth.

-Dioses… esto debe ser como un laberinto ¿cómo demonios vamos a encontrar a la reina?-dijo la romana mientras caminaban por los túneles del lugar.

El piso estaba resbaloso y de vez en cuando se sentía una cosa viscosa debajo de sus pies, la pretora decidió no ver qué era y siguió caminando.

-No lo sé pero… bueno, vamos a seguir, si nos mantenemos en una dirección seguro llegaremos a algún lugar-dijo la rubia.

Reyna no estaba muy segura si le gustaba ese plan pero siguió a Annabeth de todas formas.

Caminaron por los asquerosos túneles por un rato, matando a todo insecto que se les atravesaba, vieron una luz verde proveniente de un túnel principal, que algo más grande que los otros.

-Mira… ¿crees que sea la habitación de la reina?-preguntó la hija de Bellona mirando a la griega.

-No lo sé, pero de que es algo, es algo-murmuró en respuesta-vamos.

Reyna asintió y, al igual que Annabeth, desenfundó su espada y tomó el escudo.

Caminando hombro con hombro de la manera más silenciosa posible, avanzaron por el túnel hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía esa luz.

En el centro de la cueva, que se extendía como por veinte metros hacia arriba y hacia el fondo, estaba un enorme insecto, era como los demás, salvo que tenía un brillo verde a su alrededor y era al menos cinco veces más grandes.

-Dioses… es enorme-susurró Annabeth.

-Seguro esa cosa verde es la magia negra que mencionaron… la del emperador o dios malvado o lo que sea-razonó Reyna. Annabeth asintió-Vamos, tenemos que acabar con eso, tomaré el frente, ataca por los lados.

Reyna no esperó a que Annabeth respondiera, caminó directo hacia el insecto.

Una vez frente a la criatura respiró profundo y se preparó.

Preparó su espada y lanzó una estocada hacia la boca del insecto. Para su sorpresa el insecto despertó justo antes de que lograra golpearlo y emitió un chillido que la aturdió, seguido por un ácido que salió de su boca, directo a la romana.

Reyna trató de rodar a un lado para evitar el líquido pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo.

La chica gritó al sentir el ácido hacer contacto con su piel.

-¡Reyna!-Escuchó gritar a la griega de algún lugar a su izquierda.

-Estoy bien… solo, cuídate de su boca-contestó mientras luchaba por quitarse el líquido de los brazos.

Al final se dio por vencida y optó por simplemente ignorar la quemazón.

Viendo que Annabeth atraía ahora la atención del insecto Reyna se aproximó por un lado y lanzó una estocada hacia la parte blanda del insecto, justo debajo de las alas acorazadas.

La espada no logró hacer mucho, pues el insecto se dio cuenta y se volteó para atacar a Reya con sus patas.

La pretora se cubrió con el escudo, agachándose mientras desviaba el golpe y tratando de cortar la pata del insecto.

Lo logró, y el animal chilló de dolor. Reyna observó entonces a Annabeth rodando para colocarse debajo del animal y tratar de apuñalarlo en el cuello.

No se quedó viendo y siguió atacando, en un intento por mantener la atención de su enemigo en ella para que Annabeth no corriera peligro. Pero el insecto sintió las intenciones de la rubia y se levantó sobre las patas traseras, dispuesta a aplastar a la semidiosa.

-¡Annabeth, cuidado!-dijo la romana. La hija de Atenea rodó a un lado antes de que el insecto le cayera encima.

-Estoy bien-dijo para tranquilizar a Reyna.

-Dioses, ¿cómo le vamos a vencer si tiene esa armadura?-preguntó la castaña mientras trataba de encontrar algún punto débil.

El insecto buscó por todos lados alguna señal de que Annabeth estuviera aplastada bajo su cuerpo pero no lo encontró y chilló enojado por eso.

Las chicas volvieron al ataque, cada una corrió por un lado.

Reyna observó, mientras rodaba, que encima de ellos había un montón de estalactitas que parecían frágiles, tal vez pudiera lanzar algo y hacer que le cayeran encima a esa cosa.

-¡Annabeth! Dame un momento, tengo un plan-dijo la romana y se alejó para tratar de encontrar un punto para lanzar el escudo.

-Sí, claro, tómate tu tiempo-dijo Annabeth, obviamente diciéndole que se diera prisa.

Reyna encontró al fin un punto que parecía lo suficientemente agrietado como para tumbarlo.

Tomó su escudo como frisbi y lo lanzó hacia allá.

La fuerza superior que poseía al ser hija de Bellona y al tener todos esos años d entrenamiento, la ayudaron a lanzarlo con facilidad.

El impacto provocó un ligero temblor en la cueva, seguido por una serie de crujidos antes de que varias rocas empezaran a caer.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-gritó Reyna y corrió hacia Annabeth- La rubia estaba luchando por esquivar las rocas afiladas que caían.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos la hija de Bellona no pudo llegar hasta la rubia, pero sí la vio irse a los túneles.

Al ver bloqueadas su salidas Reyna corrió a refugiarse donde parecía que las rocas no iban a caer. Trató de luchar contra el dolor de unos pedazos cayéndole encima, pero al final no pudo más y cayó de frente, golpeándose en el piso.

Gruñó de dolor y trató de pararse pero no pudo, algo la estaba reteniendo abajo.

-Maldita sea-murmuró frustrada y al final decidió solo hacerse un ovillo y cubrirse la cabeza lo mejor que pudo.

Unos minutos pasaron y el lugar estaba ahora en silencio.

A la castaña de le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar, el aire estaba tan lleno de tierra que sus pulmones quemaban.

_Cálmate, solo cálmate o harás las cosas peores. _Se dijo a sí misma, pero era un poco difícil de hacer desde que estaba asfixiándose bajo una roca.

-_¡Reyna!-_escuchó a Annabeth gritar_-¿Dónde estás? ¡Reyna!-_siguió la rubia.

-A-nnabeth…-trató de hablar la romana pero no pudo levantar mucho la voz. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de nuevo, no iba a morir ahí, no por culpa de un estúpido escarabajo gigante-¡Aquí!-gritó con todo lo que pudo y después se desmayó.

_A/N: Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo, siento haberme tardado pero... bueno, prepa, tareas, falta de inspiración... ya saben, pero ya estoy de vuelta, con suerte, después de los exámenes podré subir los caps más rápido. _

_Gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste como va quedando, aunque sigo sin saber muy bien a dónde va todo esto XD Se aceptan sugerencias! _


End file.
